


What I've Become

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defenders Smut Fic's [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Boypussy, Eating out, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, boypussy!Lance, cunninglingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a diplomatic mission on a new planet, Lance is acting strange and avoiding his lovers, who are determined to find out what is wrong with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I've Become

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it has been brought to my attention that this could be offensive to trans people and oh my gosh I hadn't even thought about that when I wrote this so long ago~ If I offended anyone I'm SO beyond sorry! That was really not my intention and on a personal level I know some trans people and they are badass. I am truly sorry if this offended anyone >_<

“Okay! That’s it!” Keith burst into Lance’s room, towing Shiro behind him.

“Hey! Knock would you!” Lance scurried backwards; tugging the blanket up around him self eyes wide and scared looking.

“Keith.” Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder seeing the fear Lance was emitting. 

“Lance, we’re just worried about you. Ever since you came back from that diplomatic mission, we’ve barely seen you and you’ve been around Coran more and more. We’re just worried about you.” Shiro said softly, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Ah, yeah I’m sorry about that, but could you please just leave me alone?” Lance asked, clutching the blanket tighter to him self. 

“I refuse to until you tell us what is wrong.” Keith stalked forward, gripping the blanket.

“Fuck off Keith!” Lance snapped as he tried to get the blanket out of Keith’s grip, but Keith was stronger and he pulled the blanket away. 

“Lance?” Shiro asked rushing forward. Lance was sitting on his bed, his legs pushed open and his arms wrapped around his torso, head down and shoulders shaking.

“Is that?” Shiro asked as he wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders in comfort as Keith stared between Lance’s legs with wide eyes.

“A pussy, Lance why do you have a pussy?” Keith asked sounding strange.

“I-I.” Lance bit back a sob; Shiro turned Lance’s head so Lance could bury his face into his neck. 

“That is what happened on the mission and that’s why you have been with Coran so much.” Shiro realized and Lance nodded against Shiro’s neck. 

“Talk to us Lance, we’re not going to leave you just because of this.” Keith promised as he moved between Lance’s legs, wrapped Lance’s legs around his waist pressing them closer together making Lance gasp. 

“When I was planet side I got infected by some sort of plant that is native to the planet. I passed out and when I woke up my… Cock was gone and I have that instead. Coran has been doing scans on me, apparently my prostate is still there and that doesn’t work like females on Earth do, I can’t get knocked up or anything else that goes with having a pussy… Apparently it’s an honor on the planet if you have what I now have, this kind of body is made for pleasure and are highly sought after… Coran is fixing one of the pods so it can change me back but it takes time and I’ll have to go in for a few days.” Lance explained in a small voice, looking up from Shiro’s neck when Keith laced their fingers together. 

“Lance we will never be ashamed of you.” Shiro said picking up on the fear that they would leave him now that was ‘deformed’.

“Shiro is right Lance, you are still you and we love you. We will prove it to you if you want.” Keith said, cupping Lance’s cunt making him gasp and his hips jerked up into the touch. Lance blushed and squeezed his eyes shut at the knee jerk reaction to Keith’s touch. 

“Don’t be ashamed of your body Lance, it is still you.” Shiro assured him pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek. 

“Neither of you have to do anything, the preparations are almost finished and we can just forget this ever happened?” Lance asked weakly. 

“What if we don’t want to?” Keith asked as he pressed two of his fingers against Lance’s folds, feeling the soft and wet skin making Lance gasp and shudder under the touch. 

“Will you let us show you that we love you no matter the body your in?” Shiro asked as Keith started to rub at Lance with the pads of his fingers. 

“Y-Yes oh god yes!” Lance gasped out arching his back. 

“He really wants it, he’s getting so wet down here.” Keith purred as he pressed one of his fingers in further feeling Lance’s wetness coating his fingers. 

“Let us take care of you.” Shiro nipped at Lance’s earlobe. 

“…Okay, okay I trust you guys.” Lance relented before yelping when the two manhandled him into the position they wanted him in. His hands gripped the headboard and looked down at Keith whose head he was straddling and he felt his cheeks heat up at the lust filled look Keith was giving him while his hands caressed his thighs. 

“Just relax Lance.” Shiro whispered into Lance’s ear as a soft popping noise echoed in the room. Lance blushed knowing the sound well and tried to relax but he let out a surprised yelp when Keith pressed his mouth against his labia. 

“You know Keith, always so eager.” Shiro chuckled as his flesh fingers rubbed around his rim soothingly. Lance groaned in unexpected pleasure, head dropping back against Shiro’s shoulder when Keith slid his tongue in between his wet folds, tasting Lance’s new addition. Lance’s body trembled as Shiro pressed two of his fingers inside of Lance in a familiar way. The sensations of Shiro’s fingers crooking and rubbing his walls and Keith using his tongue expertly on his pussy was overwhelming and Lance felt a familiar feeling of his orgasm building up. He screamed in pleasure when Keith’s finger rubbed at his clit as Shiro’s fingers found his prostate, his vision went white for a moment and he vaguely felt Shiro’s metal arm wrapping around his torso to keep him upright. 

“He’s so sensitive now.” Keith said amazed as he dragged his fingers through the mess around Lance’s wet and swollen pussy lips making Lance shiver in Shiro’s arm. 

“He always was it’s just amped up.” Shiro said pressing a kiss to Lance’s head lovingly. 

“I want his ass.” Keith said straightforwardly making Shiro smile fondly. Keith wiggled up so he was leaning against the headboard now, he took the bottle offered from Shiro and slicked up his cock. He then helped Shiro twist Lance around before Keith gripped Lance’s hips and together they lowered Lance down onto Keith’s dripping erection. Lance’s eyes snapped open and he gripped the front of Shiro’s jacket, his mouth dropping open as he groaned at being full of Keith, his cunt was twitched and another rush of wetness soaked his thighs as Keith bottomed out. 

“That’s it.” Keith cooed in Lance’s ear, hands coming around to rub at Lance’s nipples making him groan before Keith used his knees to spread Lance’s legs apart. 

Shiro knelt between their spread legs and gently slid two of his flesh fingers inside of Lance, feeling how his opening swallowed his digits eagerly, soaking his fingers with his juices. Shiro hummed in appreciation as he used his thumb to rub at Lance’s swollen clit making Lance buck into the touch before pushing back onto Keith making the other teen groan at the sensations that came from that movement. 

“You feel so good Lance.” Keith stroked Lance’s body, lips pressed against Lance’s ear making him sigh at the hot breath and the praise. 

“He’s opening up so well for me.” Shiro praised as he pushed a third finger in, rubbing against a nub of nerves inside of Lance that made him cry out, body arching against Keith in pleasure.

“G-God Shiro!” Lance breathed out, voice breaking as Shiro brushed a fourth finger against him. 

“He’s ready Shiro.” Keith interrupted, wanting to move but not willing to do so until Shiro and Lance were feeling as much pleasure as he was feeling. 

“You both know how big I am, I don’t want to hurt him.” Shiro said hesitantly.

“He wants you so bad Shiro, he wants you to wreck his pretty little cunt.” Keith purred and Lance could just mewl at the picture Keith had painted with his words. 

“Please Shiro, please…” Lance trailed off as Keith bit his shoulder again, clearly that was going to leave a mark that would make Keith look smug every time he sees it. The bastard. 

“Say it Lance, admit what you have and tell Shiro what you want.” Keith encouraged and Shiro was slicking up his own cock, eyes dark as he watched Lance intently. 

“Shiro, please… Please fuck my pussy, wreck me with your dick.” Lance whispered, cheeks bright red as he finally acknowledged that he indeed has a cunt now. 

“Good boy.” Keith praised as Shiro rubbed the head of his cock against Lance’s wet pussy lips making Lance take a sharp intake of breath in anticipation. Shiro nodded at Keith who gripped Lance’s thighs and started to give shallow thrusts in and out of Lance, brushing his prostate to distract him as Shiro as gently as he could push inside of his cunt. Lance’s eyes fogged over as his jaw dropped low, all sorts of undignified noises spilling from his throat. His hands scrambled at Shiro’s strong shoulders for some sort of grounding as Shiro was finally sheathed inside of him, Keith filling him from behind with Shiro at his front. He had never felt this full before, he felt like he was floating between them and he embraced the feeling. 

“Fuck Lance.” Shiro gritted out, resting his forehead against Lance’s shoulder forcing him self not to come right there and then.

“He’s that tight then?” Keith asked, hand reached down and traced the area where Lance and Shiro were connected.

“So fucking tight.” Shiro answered as Lance wiggled a bit between the two of them making the three of them groan at the friction. Lance let out a breathy gasp of air as he used Shiro’s shoulders as leverage to lift himself up a bit before grinding his hips back down. Keith let out a loud moan and Shiro had to bit down on the unmarked side of Shiro’s neck to muffle his own noises. 

“Ffuuucccckkk, I will kill both of you don’t fucking move right now.” Lance gritted out, rolling his hips trying to get his lovers into action. 

“You heard him Shiro.” Keith laughed a bit and spread Lance’s legs wider and started to thrust into Lance, knowing he could take more from this position, but he was being careful since Shiro was also buried inside of Lance. Shiro was thinking along the same lines as he was only pulling half out before slowly pushing back in, both actions drawing low groans from Lance. 

“Faster, please faster!” Lance begged, dignity forgotten all that remained was the need for more. It seemed his words broke the others hesitation and Lance was writhing with pleasure, lips caught in a heated kiss by Keith as the two started to slam them selves into Lance’s willing holes, groaning as Lance clenched and fluttered around them. 

“Lance, I’m going to ahhh.” Shiro groaned the tight, tight heat of Lance’s cunt was too much for him.

“Come in me Shiro!” Lance begged, breaking the kiss with Keith and all three of them moaned as Shiro buried himself as deep as he could inside of Lance’s pussy as he came hard. Lance shouted as his orgasm rolled over him surprising him this time, his come dripped out around Shiro’s cock, soaking both of their thighs while Keith’s hips stuttered and with one hard thrust against Lance’s ass Keith was coming as well, edged on by his lover’s orgasms. 

The three stayed intertwined together, Lance letting them manhandle him so they were on their sides on his bed, still deep inside of him.

“So… Do you like your boy pussy now Lance?” Keith asked sleepily, he was exhausted.

“I think Shiro’s cock broke it.” Lance said in response as he snuggled down, resting his head on Shiro’s chest to hear his steady heart beat, eyes fluttering closed. 

“He better not have, I want a go before you get your cock back.” Keith nipped at Lance’s ear, chuckling when Lance whacked him lazily.

“Sleep, both of you.” Shiro ordered while rolling his eyes fondly, wrapping his arms around both his lovers.

“Yes Shiro.” Keith said batting his eyelashes and Lance snorted into Shiro’s chest and Shiro could only smile at the idiots that he fell in love with, no matter their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> Repeating here too just in case lol
> 
> Ok it has been brought to my attention that this could be offensive to trans people and oh my gosh I hadn't even thought about that when I wrote this so long ago~ If I offended anyone I'm SO beyond sorry! That was really not my intention and on a personal level I know some trans people and they are badass. I am truly sorry if this offended anyone >_<


End file.
